hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Yoshi Videogame Shiny
Hello Yoshi Videogame Shiny is an action platformer video game based on the animated television series Hello Yoshi, made for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and Playstation 4. The game was developed, published, and distributed by Electronic Arts. It was released in North America in October 2018 and worldwide in November 2018. The game follows the seven playable characters: Yoshi, Mimmy, Rosalina, Tessie, Ludwig, Mary and Harmony —who learn they are part of a video game and are given superpowers to resolve several situations. Eventually, they must save their 8-bit predecessors from Will Wright, and the creator of their video game character selves, Beatriz Carvalho. The Hello yoshi group travel to four scenarios in parodies of other games to collect key cards used to infiltrate their creator's mansion and ultimately to save their predecessors from destruction. Charactershttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=1 edit Playable characters Bosses the easy bosses the normal and hard bosses ! scope="col"| |- | Dolphin King snorky Boss in Day of Dolphin (you must defeat the King snorky of course the electric magic used by Rosalina and Ludwig) | |- | Mecha Wiggler the destroyer of city Boss in Shadow of Colossal Donut (you must defeat that monster using Yoshi and Harmony) | |- | The Dragon Boss in Neverquest (you must defeat the Dragon with Yoshi, Rosalina, Tessie and others as sprixies) | |- | Bowser jr and Kuromi Bosses in Grand theft Scratchy (you must defeat the two enermies with bombs) | |- | Bowser, Sly and Gobbo (again) Bosses in Wings for Hello yoshi (you must defeat the enermies before losing the wings of fairies princesses) | |- | Koopalings Bosses in Super fun fun game (you must defeat the koopaling in Rpg system) | |- | Beatriz Carvalho (Hello Yoshi's creator) Boss in Five Characters in Search of an Author (you must defeat the creator along with cartoons characters) | |- | Dark sun (the final boss) Boss in Game over (you must defeat the boss before dying) | |- | Tower of Dread bosses Bosses in Extra Boss rush (you must defeat all the bosses with the hardest level of any playable) | |} Enermies MF12760Alg original.jpg|Lardies (new) 200px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|Shy guys 220px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Magikoopa 678px-Blooper_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|Blooper 920px-CheepCheepNSMBU.png|Cheep cheep 1200px-BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet bill Bobomb_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|Bob-omb BooNSMBWarticle.png|Boo Goomba_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|Goomba GreenParakoopa.png|Koopa Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer bro 200px-ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp WhompMP9.png|Whomp 360px-FirepiranhaNSMBU.png|Venus trap plant Burrbo_Icon_SMO.png|Blurbo Stairface_Ogre_Icon_SMO.png|Stairface ogre Tropical_Wiggler_Icon_SMO.png|Tropical wiggler Urban_Stingby_Icon_SMO.png|Mosquito (new) white choco rabbit.PNG|White chocolate rabbit (new) Hammer sis.png|Hammer sis (new) Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins (new) Non-playable characters Items and Powers The Items in this game 300px-MushroomMarioKart8.png 747px-CoinMK8.png 944px-StarMK8.png 150px-Plus_Clock_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png 300px-1-Up_Mushroom_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png 250px-MPSR_Dry_Bones.png|Dry bones Noddy lateral.png|Noddy Ludwig artwork 9th birthday.png|Ludwig New Master tubby.png|Master tubby bear Dear Daniel.png|Dear Daniel Cyst Monsieur.png|Monsieur Big ears reads.png|Big ears super_mario_render_by_jaysonjean-dbwwiqh.png|Mario SuperMarioParty_Luigi.png|Luigi Captain Toad.png|Captain Toad 707px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe_Toadette.png|Toadette 350px-Toads_SMR.png|Toads Two twin stars.png|Twin stars pauline_render_by_nibroc_rock-dax3ldk.png|Pauline Azumi the cat-girl.png|Azumi Starlight 1.png|Starlight Lhasa 1.png|Lhasa Noddy_CharacterImage_PatPat.png|Pat pat Cosmetta_3D_by_Ziegs.png|Cosmetta ACL_MK8_Pink_Yoshi.png|Pink yoshi helia_artwork_by_bowser_the_second-d4spu05.png|Red Yoshi New God Yoshi.png|God Yoshi Hello kitty 4.png|Hello kitty My_Melody_3D.png|My Melody Lumi.png|Luma Citizens.png|Toyland mob Hello Yoshi's main powers Yoshi Fairy of the dragon flame u.png|Yoshi using Super Dragon Rosalina Fairy of the galaxy u.png|Rosalina using her wand Tessie Fairy of the nature u.png|Tessie using the blossom attack Mimmy Fairy of the shining sun u.png|Mimmy using the light waves Mary Fairy of the music u.png|Mary using her microphone Harmony Fairy of the tecnology u.png|Harmony using her glitch magic Ludwig Fairy of the waves u.png|Ludwig using her Clown car Levelshttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=2 edit The game has 14 levels. Some of them can be picked up randomly, while most of them have to be completed to get to the next one. There are several hubs in which these can be picked up: the Hello yoshi Castle, the backyard of the house and the game engine. In the Xbox and PS3 version, all of Multiverse can be explored and the levels are started from certain buildings, depending on the main location of the level. Tutorial The opening sequence for the tutorial level shows Yoshi to make a magic and use the power to make her strong abilities Bartman Begins Edit Yoshi and Mimmy buy Grand Theft Scratchy from the Sequel Stop only to have it confiscated then when they go in an alley outside he finds the Simpsons Game manual. When Mimmy use her powers becoming Fairy of shining sun, he finds Tessie and they go down the man hole near the Springfield Natural History Museum (Homer was going to shoot bats while reading swimsuit magazines). While underground, they find out that Koopatrop have been sent by Principal Skinner to steal museum artifacts. Yoshi, Mimmy and Tessie stop them and the police arrest Skinner. Around the World in 80 Bites Using her new powers, Yoshi competes in the fighting stuff versus Bowser, Sly and Gobbo contest with Tessie and Mimmy helping her. After going into many different lands and defeating the Statue of Liberty in America Land Sly as the boss, Gobbo's Shadow bites and Bowser's stage (similiar of the Hello yoshi Odyssey and Super Mario Odyssey), Hello yoshi win and receive the championship belt. Tessie the Tree Hugger Edit Tessie, Yoshi, Mimmy tell Mary of her new powers and decide to stop Mr. Burns' lumbering company from cutting down trees. After destroying several machines, they save bird-watchers stuck under a tree on a conveyor belt. Once destroying the main factory, however, Hello Yoshi accidentally lay off hundreds of workers. Mr. Burns decides to have his goons rough up Al Gore at the destruction of his plant. Mob Rules Edit Mary watches carjacks Toy land cizitens' hatchback after purchasing the new video game, Grand Theft Scratchy and decides to protest the video game violence despite Mayor Quimby's taking of bribes. She uses her powers of mob forming to form a group of protesters consisting of Toyland mob. Though the police forces intervene, the mob is able to make it to the town hall to find that the mayor has declared it Itchy and Scratchy Day. Enter the Cheatrixhttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=8 edit After the aliens attack, Yoshi, Mimmy or Tessie or Mary, or Harmony to see Mario, but he has been transported to a different world, and they decide to follow him. When they reach the world, it is a giant videogame world full of versions of popular videogame characters such as versions of Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. They find that has been kidnapped by an ape (a parody of Donkey Kong), but Lisa uses her new Hand of Buddha powers to send the ape into the acid (as the Ape is sent into the acid, he gives a thumbs up, similar to the T-800 when being melted down in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. the bosses are Birdo and Donkey kong had possessed by Beatrix's dark heart, and the big bosses are Bowser jr and Kuromi's clown cars The Day of the Dolphinhttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=9 edit After being zapped by a ray by aliens, evil dolphins invade the pier, Mimmy, Tessie, and Rosalina need to help the Sea Captain to defeat the dolphins and aliens. It appears that when you levitate as Lisa in the last part of the level, the Sea Captain says dump the jellyfish in the water, Snorky goes into the water, so like the Treehouse of Horror XI episode Snorky is the king dolphin. The level ends with possibly killing Snorky and a good end of the level, until Kang and Kodos are in their spaceship waiting for revenge, and egg rolls to be done. Shadow of the Colossal Donuthttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=10 edit The level starts with the news anchor talking to Mary and Marie saying "Are you insane!?". Then she starts talking into the camera before running of to defeat the Lard Lad Donuts mascot. Anyfairy shoots her slingshot at three hatches on Lard Lad and he has to hop on a hatch and disable his wiring. At the end of the leve they is seen punching Lard Lad's crotch and yelling "Eat fist! Lard Crotch!" The aliens seek revenge. NeverQuesthttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=13 edit The eleventh episode, titled NeverQuest, consists of the characters Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie. As they prepare to enjoy a level without the kids, three hobbits pass them fleeing from a two-headed ancient dragon. While Yoshi, Tessie, Marie, Mimmy or Ludwig battle the dragon with his girth, Mary or Rosalina lead a mob of children to repair the houses damaged by the dragon. After wounding the dragon enough, it flees to its mountain base. They continue through a magically sealed door by kicking it open. With the help of a mob of children they go through a magical castle while laying waste to any orcs or ghosts in their way. Petey piranha as first big boss and King boo as second boss. They confront the dragon again and any ability slays Dragon, Petey piranha and King boo They find the Petey piranha and King boo key card in the monster's nest and them clutches it calling it "Her Precious." Grand Theft Scratchyhttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=14 edit Yoshi and Ludwig are in Caninewood, the setting of the Grand Theft Scratchy game. Seeing all the run-down buildings, cat prostitutes and constant gunfights, Anyfairy decides to take matters into her own hands and tidy up the place. So, she assembles a mob of dogs to fight off violence and fix the buildings into more kid-friendly ones. Eventually, they cross the bridge to the other island, where Poochie sends suicide-bombing cat hos to destroy the ice cream trucks. But, one of the Hello yoshi fends them off, allowing mob to go and destroy Poochie's concert stage. After that, the Senator from "Mob Rules" appears and is pleased to announce an end to video game violence. However, a heart-shaped decoration on the candy shop's sign falls onto her. Yoshi and Ludwig find the Poochie key card in her purse, then slowly back away. Wings for the Hello yoshi Yoshi, Mimmy, Rosalina and Tessie receive their mission information from Admiral Big ears, then wind up in a small French town. There, they see Noddy and Ludwig in the troubles throw a rock at one house. Almost immediately, 24 white flags pop up in surrender. Big ears tells them to get those white flags before the French have a chance to kiss German butt. Bowser, Sly and Gobbo suggests that they take the paintings for "safe-keeping". After Yoshi, Tessie, Mimmy and Rosalina take all the white flags, Admiral Big Ears gives word that Bowser's team stabbed them in the back and is retreating with the paintings on his own cargo ship. There, they have to reach the top of the boat where Private Burns is, planting C4 explosives where necessary. Eventually, using Yoshi, Rosalina, Tessie and Mimmy's ultimate abilities, they reach the top and take Private Bowser, Sly and Gobbo into custody. As thanks, the mayor of the village rewards her with one of their prize paintings. Big Super Happy Fun Fun Gamehttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=16 edit Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie appear in a Japanese landscape. Behind them appears Mr. Dirt. Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie once again refuses to be his queen, resulting in him complaining on what more he has to do to win her over, leaving. So, Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie reach the village, where blue sumos emerge from the filthy water. From it appears Mr. Sparkle, who tells of the disrespectful energy company seeking to take over the land. To restore harmony,Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie have to find the three Sparklemon (a parody of Pokémon) in the three corners of the earth. Crossing a field of lava to the Well of Fire, Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie battle Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Dragonia, Morton, Iggy and Wendy cutscene battle. After that, Mr. Sparkle converts the Sparklemon into its container. Then, Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie go to the Well of Ice, where they defeat Wario and Waluigi. Then, riding an airship into the sky, they enter the Well of Air, defeating Tanya. After that, they restore the Sparklemon to the village's well, freeing Mr. Sparkle from Mr. Dirt's banishment. As he leaves, Mr. Sparkle cleans the place and turns Mr. Dirt into the ever-pathetic, who surrenders his Mr. Dirt key card. As Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Rosalina, Mary and/or Marie leave, the three Sparklemon beat up. Five Characters in Search of an Authorhttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=17 edit Using the key cards, the Hello yoshi gain access to the Creator's mansion; however, the 8-bit themselves can't believe that they made it this far and only got 4 points (referring to the key cards, which they thought was the Simpsons' score). Inside the mansion, Homer and Bart start things off by peeing in the Creator's yard. Meanwhile, the Creator, otherwise known as Beatriz Carvalho, sees the two delinquents in the act and sends out the attack force—after correcting his secretary that it's pronounced "gray-ning", not "groaning". Eventually, Hello yoshi made it to Beatriz's private chambers, where he has them battle Mecha Hello yoshi (Mecha-yoshi, Mecha-Mimmy, Mecha Tessie, Mecha-Rosalina, Mecha-Ludwig, Mecha-Mary and Mecha-Harmony) Game Overhttps://simpsonswiki.com/w/index.php?title=The_Simpsons_Game&action=edit&section=18 edit The characters from the games escape from their crumbling worlds. The Hello yoshi and all the characters escape through the only portal that held—the Multiverse portal. Safe in the Hello yoshi's house, Yoshi points out that the aliens are still attacking. Rosalina and Mimmy then decides to go to the one authority higher than Beatriz Carvalho—God. She uses her Galatea sun power to construct a tower, which the Hello yoshi and other inhabitants of Multiverse use to reach Heaven. It appears that God has become immersed in playing a game called "The Planet Earth", in which The Game is just a mini-game of. God then explains how Yoshi found the game manual. After God agrees to fix Multiverse and all the other games, give video game characters better working conditions, Dark sun is the final boss. When it ends Hello yoshi go home with Beatriz living happily ever after with their friends safe and sound Hello Yoshi game backgorund 1.PNG|The land of Chocolate/Tutorial Hello Yoshi game backgorund 2.PNG|Batman Begins Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi game backgorund 3.PNG|Around of 80 bites Hello Yoshi game backgorund 4.PNG|Tessie the treehugger Hello Yoshi game backgorund 5.PNG|Toyland Mob rules Hello Yoshi game backgorund 6.PNG|Enter the Cheatrix Hello Yoshi game backgorund 7.PNG|The Day of Dolphins Hello Yoshi game backgorund 8.PNG|The Shadow of Colossal Donut Hello Yoshi game backgorund 9.PNG|The EverQuest Hello Yoshi game backgorund 10.PNG|Grand Auto Scratchy Hello Yoshi game backgorund 11.PNG|The Wings to Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi game backgorund 12.PNG|Super Fun Game Sparklemon Hello Yoshi game backgorund 13.PNG|Search the Actress Hello Yoshi game backgorund 14.PNG|Hello yoshi meet Beatriz Carvalho Hello Yoshi game backgorund 15.PNG|The Game Over Hello Yoshi game backgorund 16.PNG|Hello Yoshi's Final boss Hello Yoshi game backgorund 17.PNG|The End (prima games) Category:Games